Discover My Heart
by KaruSilverRain
Summary: Amuto! Amu is torn between her crushes. What happens when Ikuto shows up again, and he parts the curtain separating them? Amu realizes that his annoying self may be to hide something. What could it be? My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl. This is my first amuto so it might suck. But here we go. This is before Ikuto was captured by Easter with his violin turned evil.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

**By the way I wrote this 4 my buddy and teacher, Takashi Manami , so, enjoy, I guess.**

Amu lay in bed, putting off her homework, as usual. Ami barged in through the door, singing at the top of her voice. Amu sighed. "Ami, go sing to daddy instead, "Kay?"

"I wanna be a singer when

I grow up!" Ami giggled as Amu shoved her out the door. "Just like Utau!"

Amu managed to shut the door on Ami. Ran, Miki, and Su was still hiding behind her bed. Is that Ami's real dream? She thought. What's mine?

She dosed off pondering. I her dream, Dia flashed before her eyes. It's okay to be lost about what you truly desire… Her words echoed in Amu's ears. She saw Nadeshiko's smiling face once more, and then Tadase appeared. Tadase… She liked him, didn't she? Then they all disappeared, replaced by a vivid vision of Tsukiyomi Ikuto with a smirk on his face and hands stuffed in his pockets. "Wah! Ikuto?!?" She yelped in surprise. Why is he in my dream?

"Yo."

Amu's eyes flew open and she sat up. There Ikuto was, with that annoying grin on his face.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" Amu squeaked.

"Taking refugee from Utau."

God, that smirk was getting to her. "Why in my house, you pervert kitty?"

"It's always pervert, isn't it?" Ikuto sighed mockingly.

"Yeah? Well, this time I really mean it!" Amu snapped.

"And why is that?" He mused.

"'Cuz, obviously, you were staring at me while I was sleeping with a huge grin on you're face."

Ikuto's grin got even wider. "You're good"

"Now will you get out of my house?"

Despite her annoyed appearance, she wanted him to stay and be nice, like…

Like that night she found him sitting in a back alley all injured. He went to sleep with his head in her lap. Hmm… That would be nice. But Ikuto probably had no intention of doing that again.

Ikuto tapped Amu's shoulder. And as usual, she freaked out.

"Hey, whacha thinkin' 'bout?"

"No-nothing!"

He flashed her an extra-hot grin. Amu's heart melted there and then. " I bet you were thinking about me." He yawned. Like a cat, Amu thought. "I'm tired. And since I'm here…"

Ikuto sank into her bed and closed his eyes. Amu leaned over and shouted in his ear. "What are you doing!?"

Ikuto grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that she was lying crosswise on top of him.

"Argh! Ikuto! What are-"

Amu stopped. She felt his chest rising and falling with every breath. His heart was beating right against hers. She felt it. It was so close… Her breath caught in her throat. Their hearts were beating in sync. She was frozen. Then her heart started hammering faster and faster like a drunken grasshopper. Ikuto must have felt it too. She blushed, imaging the smirk on his face. "Ikuto! You-"

She pushed herself up. But Ikuto wasn't smiling. There was a pleading look on his face. "You felt it too, right?" He said softly. "You can't deny that."

He took out the Dumpty Key. It hung from his fingers and rotated slowly in the air. Amu stared at it, transfixed. "I am the key to you." He whispered. Amu gaped. What was that supposed to mean? She had never heard him talk like that before. She looked away. Ikuto reached and up to her face and gently tilted it back to face him. "I'm not lying this time, Amu."

Amu was speechless. She was screaming on the inside. Why? It must be some kind of prank, right?

She looked into his dazzling blue eyes. They were dead serious. "Wh-why did you tell me that?" She stammered.

"I just felt like it was time." He sighed.

Amu changed the subject. "Hey, where's Yoru today?"

"…There." Ikuto pointed to a mass of Shugo Chara writhing on the floor.

Amu sweat-dropped. "Oh."

"Yeah, well, see you tomorrow after school at the park." He said as he hopped off her bed and went over to her window. "C'mon, Yoru. We're leaving."

He leaped out.

"Ikuto! Wait-Nya!"

Amu sagged. "Guys, let go of Yoru."

Ran, Miki, and Su released him and he shot out the window.

"Hey, what happened between you and Ikuto?"

"Miki, You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Too busy with him." She pointed to the little blob chasing after Ikuto in the distance. "Ikuto! Slow down-Nya!"

Amu sighed. "It's better you didn't know-yet."

**So how was it? I'll be updating soon, so hang tight. I'd appreciate reviews too. That'd be nice.**

**Kaame Karuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyways… Here we go. I know these are really short chapters. Bear with me please.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

"Why?!" They all whined, "We're your Shugo Chara! No secrets! Come on."

"Nah. Maybe later."

"Did something good happen?" Su pried.

Amu thought for a moment. "I don't know if you call that 'good'."

C'mon! Just a clue!" Ran begged.

"Nope."

"Tell us! Tell us!" They chanted.

"Hey, if you're good, I might tell you tomorrow. That means no pestering." Amu was not in the mood for this.

_He was actually acting more open today._ Amu thought. _Could it be an act? No, it seemed too sincere. _ She sighed. _What could he possibly have meant by "I am the key to you"? Was that just because they own the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key?_

After dinner, she took a shower and was watching TV. Then she remembered something… "OMG, I didn't do my homework!"

Darn, stupid Ikuto made me forget. *Pout*

"Amu, bed time!"

Amu groaned. Oh well, one more day without homework won't do further damage to her grade. She yawned.

The next day, Amu was in the Royal Garden having a meeting with the Guardians. "Nagihiko has a report on the latest development of Easter." Tadase announced.

"I was walking home last night and I heard some Easter officials talking. They said that Ikuto wasn't cooperating, and they were going to do something to make him. We have to stop that; they have planned something to take large amounts of X eggs to try to catch the embryo. That can't be good." Nagihiko told them with worry.

"OK so report back if you see Easter guys around." Tadase concluded.

"You mean, we're gonna go stalk guys from Easter?" Yaya asked in her usual loud voice.

*Tadase sweat-drops*"…Basically…"

Yaya pumps her fists. "Alright!"

*Everyone sweat-drops*

After the meeting, Amu was thinking hard.

What is Easter planning to do to Ikuto?

She suddenly realized that she was actually worried about that pervert. Why is that?

She arrived at the amusement park. It was so good to be back. She let the memory of what happened last time they came here swim through her head. She smiled in spite of herself.

Voices snapped her out of her daydream. She hid behind a booth. She peaked over and saw Easter guys in uniforms holding a character transformed Ikuto down. "Run, Amu!" Hee shouted. Huh? Amu took a second to register what he said. She turned to bail, but it was too late. A strange purple lazer net closed in around her. She panicked of course. Ah!What the-

"Ah. We've got her. Now Ikuto. I don't know what's with you and this girl, but you wouldn't want to see her scream, would you? She'll suffice."

Then something clicked in her head. They were trying to get Ikuto to cooperate. He wouldn't have been able to do what he was supposed to do if they tortured or him... so...

God, they needed someone he knew to torture! Huh, wouldn't that have been Utau? Why her?

Oh, duh, Utau was in California again, doing some big concerts. Oh, great. She curled up, whispering for Ran, Miki, and Su to be quiet.

Great now Ikuto has to do whatever they tell him to, or else... what would they do?

"See, Ikuto, it's really simple. You go use this with your kitty powers, get a few hundred X eggs, and pop them like bubbles with your claws. That'll give off the energy to attract the embryo. We'll just use another one of those nets to catch."

"What if I refuse?"

"Oh, then your playpal's scream will forever echo in your ears. Hehe." Gozen gestured at Amu.

Amu gasped. A few HUNDRED X eggs? Pop them? How many dreams will that crush?

"Ikuto! Don't do it!"

Gozen laughed. You shouldn't negatively influence him. We'll just use this to run a test. Here's a small version of it...

"No! Stop!" Ikuto graoned. Only now did Amu see the blood on his face. How could they do such a thing?

He took out a glowing purple orb from his pocket, and the corners of his mouth went up. You couldn't call it a smile, a grin, or even a smirk. It was just a twitch of the corner of his mouth. The net holding Amu tightened, then vibrated. suddenly, a jolt ran through her body from all sides, she could feel the negative energy flowing in and out, through the fibers of the net. She convulsed in pain, Yet she clenched her teeth. I won't react. She told herself. She opened her eyes and the world was swimming in them and everything was hazy. She pushed every breath painfully out. Come on, don't cry out now! She geard faraway squeaks in her distorted ear and realized that her shugo charas were suffering along with her.

_No... Stop... _Her heart thumped. "OK! OK! Stop!" She was surprised to hear Ikuto yell out even though Amu was taking it without a sound. He saw the pain. Did he really care about her? No matter, he couldn't do that to everyone's dreams. She would see to that. Gozen pocketed the orb.

"Well, well. I guess you just couldn't resist it." He chuckled, a hollow, eerie sound.

"No!"

Everyone turned. Amu was collapsed on the ground still under the net."No."

She said again. "Don't. It's not worth it. Think of all the empty people out there you'll create." She stopped to fight the darkness closing around her, trying not to faint. She clenche her teeth. "Don't do it!" She shouted with all her strength. "Refuse it for me."

Gozen was mad. Why did this girl have to say that? Ikuto looked almost convinced. He had to stop that. He produced the orb once again.

Ikuto felt the adrenaline fill his blood stream. He couldn't bear to see him do that to Amu again. he gathered all his strength and knocked away the half a dozen guards holding him down. He gritted his teeth and swiped the orb from the director's hands. Surprise flickered in his stepfather's eyes. He lunged and pierce his claws through the center of the orb. The net around Amu flickered and died. But she had passed out.

Everyone rushed to pin Ikuto again while the director yelled. Ikuto scooped Amu up in his arms and leaped from roof to roof until he was deep in the neighborhood. He set her down in a back alley and collapsed against a wall beside her himself. "I'm so sorry Amu." He whispered. "I didn't know they were setting up an ambush. I was so stupid." It was as close to crying as he would get.

Amu opened an eye. "It's all right...Ikuto." She said laboriously, then slipped away from conscience.


	3. Chapter 3

**To set off the confusion, (sorry I didn't clarify) I am only apprenticed to Manami (iManami) for her insanely awesome anime drawing skills not the ability to write. Eh-hem, Riku. Oohh... that sounded weird. Anyways... I would appreciate more reviews! I hiding here in my room avoiding my parents screaming at me just 2 write a fanfic for u guys. And trust me, my parents are the most intolerant ppl in the entire world. Juast ask Manami... *pout* Could I _pwetty pwease _have a review?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it okay? You should probably know that... So stop pouring salt on my wound!!! *sob***

After a while, Amu came to, her body numb from the cold. She pushed herself up slowly, still stunned by the events. Oh great. Her parent would be wondering where she is. She looked over and saw Ikuto, his head to the side to reveal a bloody line that stretched from his temple down to his neck. The blood had clotted, but Amu could tell that it was still moist. She sat up, groaning as her aching body protested against every moment. "I-Ikuto? Are you alright?"

His eyes cracked open and he shifted his body more upright. (that sounds cheesy... oh well=]) "Are you? Why? You worried about me?"

It was his usual line, but this time, there was no teasing tone in his voice. It sounded dry and empty. Yoru was still not awake. Amu didn't answer. She tore a strip off of the bottom of her inner shirt and pressed it against Ikuto's wound. He blinked, surprised. "So why are you fussing over me again?"

Great, they have to argue every tme they meet, don't they? "Well since you pretty much saved me back there, at least I could return the favor."

"Uhn." He grunted when Amu's hand accidentally slipped sideways ove the cut. Amu winced. "Sorry." She apologized. She folded the cloth over the blood stain carefully. Ikuto slowly grabbed her hand. She jumped, looking up, then blushed. "It's alright. I'm okay. It's you who needs to be looked after. After..." Ikuto trailed off. _That was really brave. _He thought to himself.

Amu sighed. "My folks are probably worrying." She looked down at her hair. "Oops, I got blood on it." She reached up to clean it, but Ikuto got there first. Amu's eyes widened. His thumb and forefinger gently squeezed the lock of strawberry hair and pulled down softly. The dried blood crumbled and came off. She didn't know how to respond. "Th-thanks..."

Ikuto pushed himself off the wall and stood up. His trademark grin returned to his face and he scooped Amu up, bridal style. "Huh? Wha!!"

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Pervert! I can walk you know!"

"You're too slow."

"So?"

He nodded toward the dark horizon. "You're late for dinner." He said shortly.

"Fine." Amu pouted in his arms. Sagging submissively.

Ikuto grinned and leaped onto the wall. Amu stared at a bloodstain on his shirt the whole time, fighting the turmoil in her brain. Ikuto seemed to care about me. She thought. He almost gave in back there. Maybe I'm not being fair to him. Maybe he's just bad at expressing himself. Like me... She thought glumly. She relaxed a bit and felt the wind in her hair. She breathed in his scent and thought let her mind wander. Do I like him? She asked herself. Huh? Why am I thinking about that? I'm supposed to like Tadase, right?

She shook her head suddenly to clear her thoughts. Bad move. Ikuto looked down as he paused for a second on a rooftop. He grinned. "Thinking perverted thoughts, kid?"

"AM NOT!" Her face turned cherry red.

He chuckled and continued on. They reached the front of Amu's house. "Oh great. I locked my window."

"Nice timing to start locking your window."

"Shut up. Now what?"

"What do you think?"

Amu sighed. "Ok. Fine. Put me down and disappear."

Ikuto stated to put her down. The door opened and her parents burst out. "Uh-oh." They said in unison.

"Ah! A boy is holding my Amu!!!" Well, you can guess who that is.

"Be quiet, Papa." Amu's mother shushed him. "Amu, isn't he that guy that I found in the bathroom with you?... oops. shouldn't have said that."

Amu's father froze in horror and wailed as the tears just... exploded? (Like Ruikin's...=] Couldn't help it, had to say that.)

"Haha. Just joking...you know? A joke? Haha? Right, Amu?" Amu's mother said nervously.

"Yeah haha. Funny."

Her father breathed a sigh of relief.

By this time, Amu was back on her feet but still a little unsteady.(well what do you think after what happened?) She noticed that Ikuto was supporting her by her elbow. "We, uh, ran into some trouble, with some, um... guys. I got.., electracuted? by them? Ikuto happened to pass by and, uh, helped... me... then he carried me here. Yeah. That's what happened."

Wow, Ikuto thought, impressed, still as good at bluffing as she used to be.

Her father started crying again. "Ah! That happened to my Amu-chan?! Thank you so much!!!" *Wail*

Her mother looked suspicious, but also noticed Ikuto propping her up. She did look like she was electrocuted, since there is no visible damage, yet she was so weak. She admitted.

"Alright. And it took that long to get here?" Her mother questioned.

Amu stared dumbly at her. "She blacked out afterward. I didn't want to carry her with her consent."

Wow, Ikuto was getting good at this too. Amu thought. She could have imagined his grin as he said "consent", but he look totally serious in front of her parents.

Her Mama was satisfied. He could be trusted. She decided. Amu breathed a sigh of relief. Ikuto seemed to have changed... She thought, noticing that he didn't mess this up. Ami burst out of the house. "Sis has a boyfriend? Hi!!!" She said in her baby voice.

At that, Amu father broke down again. "NOT YOU TOO, AMI-CHAN!!!"

**So, how do you like that? That was a fast update wasn't it? So for all my hardwork... can I have a review? *Begs you with big shining Ikuto eyes* come on, how could you refuse that?**


	4. Chapter 4 Special Edition!

**Hey. I'm so happy I'm on the fourth chapter. My friends Manami and Ruikin have special requests, so I'm gonna prove their random personalities to you ppls. This probably sounds like soumthing that happens in the anime Excel Saga (If any of u watches that). You can tell that Manami is insanely in love with Ikuto and Ruikin digs Yoru. I know I have weird but awesome friends. Oh, and I wanna inform y'all that the 4th of every month it Yoru day!!! Ur probably like what the heck is Yoru day? Its a special day to show y'all's appreciation for Yoru. So all us Anime freaks say "-Nya" after every sentence with 3 or more words. Kk, so show ur passion, peeps!!! I'd like to thank Shoujoanimefan13 4 pointing out the stepfather thing in the reviews. But in my story that's how it is. But thnk you all the people who have reviewed! (And my apologies to Rikku 4 spelling her name wrong) Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sheesh, Okay I'll admit it, again, I DON"T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!! Manami, Ruikin, and Rikku are real people, so I really can't "own" them. Duh, of course I dont own their names.**

Despite his recent "improvement", Ikuto was getting extremely uncomfortable. I mean, he didn't see what good it would do to make Amu mad at him yet again. A dbesides, he was tired of this endless game of hide and seek. Why couldn't Amu believe him? Deep down inside, he knew she would if he really tried, but he didn't want to, and so he blamed himself.

"Do you want something for that scratch? It looks awful." Amu's mother jolted him out of his thoughts. Oh, no I'm fine. I'll just, uh, go."

He walked Amu over to her mother so she could be supported, then turned around and jumped onto a nearby roof, forgetting to take precautions on being seem. But Amu's mother did not notice, because Amu had suddenly turned very pale. "Amu what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Jut tired." She answered, trying to sound okay. "I'll just go to bed."

She stumbled away, leaning onthe wall with her elbow. Her mother looked surprised. She somehow managed to get into bed, and layed there, feeling sick to her stomach. She still felt the negative energy coursing through her system. In a way, what she said was true. She did get electrocuted, except with very different electricity. Amu sighed and went to bed, the last thought running through her head was that it would be nice if Ikuto acted that way every time.

Early the next morning, Ikuto was waiting outside Amu's window, afraid of the after effects of the Black Pearl's Net. He just hoped that this was the instance that it didn't happen. He looked in worriedly, with Yoru floating by his shoulder. "Why are we here at-NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

A girl launched herself off the roof of the next house over. She grabbed Yoru with her outstretched hands, and crashed to the asphalt in a ninja roll. She got up with a triumphant look on her face. "Muahahahaha! Ruikin's gots a Yoru!!!" She anounced.

"Nyaa! Ikuto save me from this lunatic=Nya!!!" Yoru wailed.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What the heck." he mumbled. He just ignored him and turned back to Amu. "AHHH! IKUTO! DON'T ABANDON ME-NYA!"

Ruikin ran down the street cackling. Amu woke up. Ikuto was remembering what that net had did to a person opposing Easter before. And the serious damage happened about 15 hours afterwards. He knocked on the window. Amu tiredly turned her head. Wow, she didn't freak this time. He thought. Come in, She mouthed. Ikuto came in the unlocked window. Amu sighed and seemed deep in thought. "Why're you here?" She sat up.

"... I... Listen don't let your guard down. That thing he used on you the other day? The worst part happens after a while. So, I guess, I'll have to follow you around today." He said, almost embarrased. "So call out if you.. feel strange."

"You seen him use it before?" Amu asked, surprised. Ikuto didn't answer but looked at her with sorrowful eyes. She took that as a yes. What did it do, that scared Ikuto so much? "So..." She began awkwardly. "Who did he attack?"

After a long silence, Ikuto said shortly., "My father.

Amu mouth formed a silent "oh."

She felt an inspiration. "So... You don't like Easter either. You're against them just as much as I am. So you're not actually my enemy."

There was a strange expression on his face. Then he sighed, and sat on the foot of Amu's bed, facing her. "I guess you're right."

Darn it. Don't soften up and get her involved. Why did he just tell her? He mentally slapped himself. "Look... Thank you."

Ikuto was surprised. "For what? I dragged you into this mess."

"Thank you." She repeated. "For caring." Saphire eyes met golden ones. Ikuto felt strange. I know I love her. He thought. This is why. He leaned closer. A hint of surprise found it's way into Amu's eyes, but she didn't move. Ikuto was closer than ever, and she was lost in the depths of his pained eyes, just as he was lost in hers.

Amu's closet opened and a ninja outfit clad girl leaped toward Amu and she ducked out of the way. "What the-"

She nearly stop there in midair to receive Ikuto's kiss (that was probably meant for Amu) and fell directly out the window. The both sat on the bed, extremely dazed, both thinking, "What the heck was that?"

Amu's cheek was burning like crazy. She started giggling as she heard a voice sing from outside the window, "Manami's got a kiss! Manami's got a kiss! I's gotta kiss from Ikuto!"

She looked look over and nearly suffocated from laughing. Ikuto was BLUSHING. Ok it wasn't that noticable but he was definitely blushing. Soon, Ikuto was grinning at her.

After a while, She regained her breath, though still grinning from ear to ear. "You sure you aren't jealous?" Ikuto teased.

"Why would I be?"

"Alright I'll go out and wait for you to change. Then I'll stalk you the whole day for safety reasons." He grinned as he joked. "See ya."

He turned around to get back out the window. Amu caught his sleeve. He turned his head around. "I believe you." She said quietly in a serious voice. Then she let go.

Ikuto looked at her for a while, gave her a nod, and whisked out the window. "Huh, what happened?" Ran asked groggily from her egg.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked her. "You must have been dreaming."

Ran shrugged and busied herself waking up the others.

Somehow, Amu felt a lot better after the last exchange. It had relieved a lot of the confusion bunched up inside her. And, to think, it was all because of a random girl. "Amu! Breakfast!" Her mother called.

"Okay! Coming in a bit!" She answered. As she got dressed in her usual outfit, only then did it occur to her to ask herself why their was a girl dressed in a ninja outfit inside her closet.

**Ok that's it for this crazy chapter! Just in case you're jealous, I'll be happy for some story requests from u folks. Just put it in ur reviews! I just want to randomly ask you to try to guess my age on ur reviews. I want to know how old I sound to y'all. And please put a reasonable number!!! Oh, yeah, you can have a go on guessing my anime guy interest if u want to know (It's kinda obvious if u know where 2 look)!! I'll put the answers in my next chapter if anyone gets it right. And Manami, Ruikin, Rikku, Kiaiko, and Kiyuki are mot eligible for these!!! (cuz obviously, they already know!!!). Hope ya like the guessin game!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry 4 the wait! My mom banned me from the computer for a few days. 5th Chapter!!! K, the previous questions still stand. How old do u think I am? Which anime guy do you think I'm obsessed with? Clues at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way!!! Or will I ever. (Only in my dreams)**

The previous Chapter was just one of those crazy things. U know, one of those that characters pulls things out from behind their backs and no one thinks its weird. I don't know how Manami got in the closet either, She never told me. =3

Disclaimer: Peach pit owns shugo chara. And that isn't me...

Amu sat on her bed and sighed. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours. She realized that Ikuto did care about her. But still, he didn't have to stalk her the whole day. She hoped he would behave…

"Amu, hurry up, you're gonna be late!" Ran yelled, waving her pom poms in the air. "Yeah." Amu said sourly. "I shouldn't keep my stalker waiting."

Su giggled and pointed to a clock. "Oh, crap."

Five minutes later, Amu rushed out of the house with a piece of toast. She walked a few steps, and then Ikuto fell out of a tree right in front of her. "Gyaa-"

Ikuto smirked, landing on his feet as if he hadn't just jump out of a really tall tree. "How're ya feeling? Gonna pass out anytime soon?"

"Ikuto! I'm fine!"

Amu hunched over and continued on her way. "Don't do anything stupid or annoying, Ok?"

Ikuto pretended to pout. "Aww, fine."

Even if he was doing this for her protection, he was getting really annoying about it. Suddenly, Ikuto looked worried. "What happens if, you know, you hit trouble in class? Should I go in and drag you out?"

"No!" Amu said a little too forcefully. "Um, that won't work."

Ikuto grinned. "Tadase's in there right?"

"How about we tell Nikaidou? He would know right? After all, he did used to work for Easter."

Ikuto pouted. "Fine but I still wanna drag you out."

"What!"

Before Amu could retort, he jumped up a tree. Oh great. She just hoped nothing would happen in class.

She got to school a lot earlier than usual, which was really uncommon. Half the class was there. Mostly girls, she noted. She went in and sat down. Then she froze. The girls were staring at someone talking to Nikaidou-sensei with a really dazed expression and there seemed to be a lot of squealing. And guess who it was. Our blue cat boy. Oh great. Amu thought. I know I said to tell Nikaidou, but not him personally! At least Tadase's not here, yet. Oh god. I know he's hot, but…

They obviously thought he was a lot cuter then Tadase. Great.

She switched her attention to their conversation. Nikaidou looked worriedly at her. He nodded, their conversation apparently ended, and turned to the board to write. Ikuto turned around and saw the girls' expressions and Amu's angry face. He smirked his trademark smirk, and Amu heard fainting, A.K.A., heads hitting the desk. Could this get any worse? You betcha. He calmly walked over to Amu and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Amu flailed her arms and pushed him away. "Ikuto! Get away!"

Lots of girls squealed enviously and stared. How could Nikaidou not notice?

"See ya Amu-koi." He said, with a bigger smirk.

"I told you not to do anything stupid!" She hissed as her face turned cherry red.

He pouted. "That's no fun."

He pout face nearly killed the girls. "Leave!" She said through gritted teeth. She clenched her fists in annoyance when she heard "So cool and spicy!" and "That's just like Hinamori to have a really hot boyfriend!!!" and "Eeek! He KISSED her!!!"

She turned around and said in a voice that would spook a ghost. "This. Retard. Is. Not. My. Stupid. Boyfriend." But all she got was more whimpers and "So cool!"

Amu gave up and sighed, aiming a kick at Ikuto. He grinned and scooted out the door. He knew to leave when Amu was about to blow.

Surprise, surprise, he ran right into Tadase.

Geez. Why does she always have such bad luck?

Tadase froze. "See ya, retarded almighty ruler of a sorry world." Ikuto said under his breath. Half the class heard it. And that included Amu. She tried to suppress a giggle, and almost succeeded. Almost. Not quite. What has gotten into her? How could she laugh at a remark like that to be directed at Tadase? (*Hint, hint* Amu, maybe it was because Ikuto said it.)

Tadase was fuming when he sat down. Amu had to admit he looked kinda pathetic. What the heck? She asked herself. Pathetic? Without knowing it, her opinion of Tadase dropped. A lot.

Ikuto is always so in control. She daydreamed. Nikaidou was glancing at her every so often. Huh. Must be bad. Suddenly, for the first time since the incident, she felt scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. How could she face her friends and a mob of admiring and envious girls at lunch? Great, she didn't want to go to lunch. Little did she know, that she didn't have to.

Stupid Ikuto.

Amu watched the clock tick away. Five minutes until lunch. Inside her pouch, Ran, Miki, and Su were quietly chatting. It's not as if they were going to be noticed if they talked louder, but they didn't want Amu to know what they were planning. Just as Amu looked at the clock, her charas stopped talking. They sat there with really dazed looks. Amu went back to twirling her pen when she heard her charas groaning. "Huh? What?" She accidentally said aloud. Nikaidou heard it too. He stiffened. "Wait a minute class." Nikaidou-sensei said, putting down the chalk and dusting off his hands on his already chalk marked pants. He stuck his head out the door and attempted to whisper "Ikuto!" Amu sat up. What? OMG, is it happening now? At least I get to skip lunch... She thought. Then she felt really, really, really tired. Ugh, She didn't get enough sleep last night. Without meaning to, she felt herself slide into sleep. Except, it wasn't sleep. It was a coma.

Ok, back to the class. Obviously, Tadase freaked when Amu just collapsed, but he just sat there, frozen, with a confused look. (Baka) And of course the girls heard the sensei whispering for Ikuto. "Ooh... Is that his name? That's so cool!!!" They said to each other. And of course the guys noticed because all the girls "ooh-ing over one guy. He must have talent. Ikuto was standing on the doorframe, holding the ceiling so (hopefully) no one noticed. He dropped down without a sound, which was normal to him, but caused lots of squealing in the room. He walked in scanning for Amu while the girls giggled and the guys gaped. Before he could be swarmed, he picked Amu up bridal style and jumped out the window.

Tadase's face turned beet red and he asked Nikaidou sensei why Tsukiyomi had Amu. Outside, Ikuto felt that Amu's body temperature was incredibly cold. (sorry this story is currently rated K+ so I can't really cus, but Ruikin suggested the following words that come out of Ikuto's mouth.) "Holy shizzelbunnies (Is that how u spell it Ruikin?). She's freezing." Tadase (Tadagay) (sorry tadase fans) leaned out the window and watched Ikuto disappear with Amu, shaking his fist. (sucker)

**OK hoped you liked it. In my defense, Ruikin, Your face exploded twice. Once in language arts and once at lunch.**

**Clues: I'm too old to be in elementary and too young to be in college.**

**#2: I am not a fan girl of Ikuto. Manami is. (that was an important clue)**

**Well see ya and review. just punch in a number to guess my age or a name. It's not that hard. Still taking story requests!**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy

**Sorry for not updating in a while. My parents are making me do even more work over the summer I can't even see the computer to ShoujoAnimeFanatic13's question: You're really close for my age! For the second, take a look at my user name ;D. Black Neko Hime was close to my age too. almost there minna! Also, Amu doesn't hate Tadase, She just isn't as lovesick over him anymore. Sorry for the confusion. I'll try to make it better. =] I need to get more Amutoness in there though, so...**

**Anyways, Manami is grinding me to do an Ikumi when I'm done with this one... Yes, it means Ikuto x Manami. So I wonder how that would be... but I'm writing it only if I get enough reviews for this one... so review if u wanna see it or else Manami will pound u... cuz she wants her Ikumi. =D**

**Side note: Tadase is still pouting in the classroom during most of this chapter. o.O**

**Disclaimer: Me Dunt own shugo chara...**

His mind raced. He was glad he talked to Nikaidou. Even though he knew what happened, he had no idea how to counter it. He was young at the time and was not told anything by Easter. He quickly reviewed the information that Nikaidou provided. ...positive energy is expelled by negative, and the other way around too. Since the body's default energy is positive and is already overflowing with negative, so... because of the X egg energy, it will latch onto the first non-negative feeling and... amplify it? Is that what he said? According to Nikaidou she will wake up again and black out again continuously until... Ahem, skip that part, it's not happening. Not to his Amu... right?

So, that means she has to be happy when she wakes up. Guh. How do you make someone happy when they're about to... um... in that situation? Looks like either Easter didn't give the secrets out to Employees or they themselves didn't know how to counter that.

Ok, Ok. Where to go? Where to go? He hadn't felt this confused in a long time. Amu stirred in his arms. Oh, shizzlebunnies. Scanning around Yoru pointed at a tree. "A tree?"

"Yeah."

"A tree."

"Yep."

"A Tree!"

"Uhuh."

"A TREE?!?!?!?!"

"YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA?!?!?!?!?!"

"...No. Fine."

Cold. Dark. Scary. Her eyelids were heavy. It felt hopeless. She was alone. Where is she? She turned around and stared into the abyss with fear in her eyes. No! Get out of here! It was swallowing her... ...

Her eyes flew open, scaring Ikuto with their haunted look. But she didn't notice. She looked up through the sunlit canopy. The bright sunlight filtered in, lighting up her dark mind. She relaxed in Ikuto's arms. Then she felt the numbness fade away. It was warm here, and incredibly beautiful. It smelled nice too.

Wait. It smelled nice? It smelled familiar. It smelled like... Ikuto! What happened? She couldn't remember at all.

Ikuto saw Amu's eyes open. It wasn't the slow process like waking up from sleep. It was like waking up from your worst nightmare. What happened? Or, more importantly, what can he do? Make her happy right. It was painful to see her in that state. Then she seemed to lighten up. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the tree wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He grinned at Yoru. Wait. Where's Yoru? He looked down to see Yoru peering worriedly into Amu's bag. Of course. Miki was in there. He sighed. Amu seemed not to have noticed him. Until, she slowly turned her head sideways and gaped at Ikuto. That was so cute! He smiled at her. It was good to have her in his arms.

Amu looked over and saw Ikuto smiling at her. She felt confused. What was she doing up in a... tree? With him?

"Whah-" She swallowed to wet her throat, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now. You're happy right?"

"Well, was I not safe before? ..."

As she trailed off she realized she was happy. Happy to be here. She realized how much she needed Ikuto, Remembering the... dream or whatever it was. It was as if a door was opened in her heart when she realized that. She wasn't going to complain now. She was tired of keeping up her "Cool and spicy" act. Now that she thought about it, Ikuto was the only one that saw through it. Not even Tadase did. Oh, yeah! Tadase! Did he know she was with Ikuto? She didn't want to offend him...

But what was this feeling welling up inside of her? She looked into the sapphire eyes, and truly saw the pain, understanding, and concern in them. Then she remembered. Easter. They caught her in that net. He said something would happen. That was the dark scary place right? Was that it?

"I hope you don't go back into a coma... each time is worse. We have to delay it... Somehow."

It was the first time she had actually seen Ikuto so worried. And about her too. He saw through her cool and spicy attitude, and maybe it's time for her to see through his teasing personality. For once he dropped it. Now she understood why he always acted so annoying. To cover up, just like she does. To hide behind a shell.

After being sucked into the dismal vortex, she understood What Ikuto meant to her. Finally, she looked at him with clear eyes, and saw that he really cared about her. And that she feels truly happy to be with him. She ignored the nagging voice that named a certain person in her mind, and just focused on the moment.

She looked up into the canopy of leaves again, and smiled. She felt his strong arms around her. A wind started. The leaves rustled. When it died down, a single green leaf drifted down to rest on Ikuto's shoulder.

Amu reached up a shaky hand to it and took slipped it into her pocket.

Ikuto looked at it, somewhat surprised. Yes, those were the brilliant eyes she loved best.

"Yes, I'm happy, Ikuto."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Drinking in his scent, she thought, I'm happy when I'm with you.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**That was a thought filled chapter. It's almost like a reflection. Anyways, I'm still really sorry for the delay. But, come on, review peeps! (don't forget the previous questions: my age and my obsession)**

**Also, just to throw a random trivia question out there, do you know what Tsukiyomi means?**

**Come on, Naruto watchers!**

**Anyway, I hope the next update will be faster!!!**

***Glares at parents***

**But, anyways, I feel like Manami is really jealous of Amu right now. *gets elbowed***

**Oww okay I'll shut up. *sigh***

**Ruikin: "SAI!!!!!!"**

**Hey look Ruikin's here.**

**"Pst. Ruikin. I meant like *sigh*, not Sai from Naruto..."**

**Sheesh. Obsessive.**

**"AAHH!!! OKOKOKOKITakeItBackPleaseDontKillMe!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the commotion fans. See ya. *rubs bump on head***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!!! Yay!!! Hey if you guys think my chapters are too short... hey I can't help it OK? XxxUataloverxxx is right!!! Tsukiyomi means God of the moon. Also, now that I look back, this story is getting a little off some how. lol. The topic is getting stretched really far. Hey, this is kinda random, but, do you think this looks like a "stinks" face? " -v- ". does this look like a chicken face? " 'v' " Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dus not ownz shugo charaz!!!**

That evening, Amu laid on her bed, thinking it all over. It was clear to her now that Ikuto really did care, if not anything else. In her heart, she still found admiration for Tadase's kindness, but her crush on him had gone fishin'. Probably permanently. Her charas had woken up, but was still having a nap after complaining about nightmares. I guess they were tired, maybe that was how it was.

Ikuto had gone home or something, saying "see ya later."

Amu suspected she was going to get a visit.

Sure enough, there was a familiar tap on her window. She hopped off the bed, noticing that although she had acted annoyed, she still looked forward to his odd visits every time. It was as if her eyes were fully opened to the feelings surrounding her. That was great and all, but, it also meant she noticed something she didn't want to acknowledge. That is, she liked Ikuto. As in LIKED.

She slid open the window, ready to fend off a barrage of teasing, but to her surprise, Ikuto stood there with his head down on her balcony.

"Huh, Ikuto, is something wrong?"

She expected the usual "What, ya worried about me?" but it never came. Instead, he looked up slightly and said, "I came to tell you two things." Amu noticed the pain in his voice.

She dragged him inside, so that they were standing right next to the bed. Ikuto began, "I'm going to tell you this once more, maybe you've grown into it, maybe not. But still Amu..." He paused to lock his sapphire eyes with Amu's Honey colored ones. Amu's heart pounded, unsure of what to do. "I love you." He continued, "Last time, You didn't believe me, I guess it's my own fault. But What I'm saying is true. Please, Amu. Do you believe me?"

Her heart raced. Of course she believed him, but she was unsure of how to respond. She just stood there with her mouth slightly open, blushing like crazy.

Ikuto took a breath and said, "Also, I'm leaving for a while, because of Easter..."

Meanwhile, Amu's mom came to her room to tell Amu something. She stopped in front of the door, hearing voices. She frowned, and listened to a familiar voice speaking. "I have to disappear for a while, maybe have an attempt at the Embryo, but I know they're still after me. I don't want to fall into their hands again."

Of course it was the but with the midnight blue hair. She remembered him. To herself, she admitted that he was really hot, and kinda cute. She didn't mind Amu being with him. He had the kind of responsible eyes that had been through a lot.

Midori knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't resist. Ladies will be ladies no matter what, she giggled to herself.

After a bit of silence Amu almost yelled, "What? You're leaving? You can't run from them all your life! Please stay! You can't leave! You can't!"

Amu seems to be close to tears. So, those people are still hunting for him? That's unfortunate. Midori thought. She was kinda worried about him too. Those guys he mentioned don't sound very friendly. Their voices now faded to a murmur that she couldn't catch.

In the room, Hot tears welled up in Amu's eyes, and she lunged forward to put her arms around Ikuto, which was around as high as his mid-back. Ikuto was stunned by her reaction. She really wants me to stay? He thought. So I mean something to her right? Not just some perverted guy that's always annoying her. "I can't stay Amu. You know what they'll do if they get me. You know what they'll make me do. I don't want to leave either. But I'll come back. There's no reason to stay right now." He said softly, stroking her hair. He'd always wanted to do that. Except maybe not in this situation.

Amu looked up through a teary gaze and whispered, " Yes you do. You have to stay because... I love you."

And she buried her face into his jacket again. Ikuto was so shocked. Finally. All that time of suspense, all the pain he felt when he saw Amu and Tadase together. So she did like him. That was all he ever wanted. He could've been the happiest person in the world, now that he knew Amu was his.

Midori heard a thump, somebody or something landed on the bed. She heard Amu's muffled plea, "That's Why! Don't lea-"

Her voice was cut off. Midori couldn't resist. She opened the door a crack and saw that Ikuto had sat on the bed, bringing Amu along for a ride, so that she now sat on his lap. On second glance, she saw why Amu's voice was cut off.

(rewind for the benefit of Amutoness)

I said it. Amu thought. Suddenly, Ikuto plopped down on her bed and dragged her into his lap. "That's why!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't lea-"

Ikuto lifted her head and suddenly, there was something soft and warm on her lips. Her eyes widened. Ikuto was kissing her. At first her hands lay limply at her side. Ikuto had one hand on her head from previously lifting it up, and the other arm around her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed back. She hoped with all her heart that he didn't go. She would certainly get the embryo for him.

Their fingers tangled in each other's hair. Amu felt so safe and secure in those arms. Midori was pumping her fists in excitement. As I said, she really didn't mind. In fact, she liked it.

They broke off and Amu linked her fingers around his neck, still a little dazed. "Stay?" She asked softly. "For you." Ikuto answered in her ears. She hugged him again.

Ikuto felt her stiffen and looked over his shoulder. Crap. He mentally slapped himself. We should have been more careful. There in the doorway was an extremely entertained Midori.

"Shizzelbunnies." Amu whispered into Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto almost laughed. So she said that too. Except their situation right now probably wasn't the funniest thing in the world.

Amu would've leaped off if Ikuto's arms hadn't been around her. (and if her fingers weren't still tangled in his hair. XD just had to add that.) But Her mom looked... happy? That's strange.

Oh shizzelbunnies. Midori thought to herself. They noticed. This is awkward. Okay, pretend not to notice... "Ahem... Amu, umm, we were just told that grandma is sick, so every one is going over for the rest of the night. And since you're busy, would you take care of the house while we're gone?"

Amu stared. "Uhh, sure."

Awkward, she thought. And did my mom just say since I'm busy? So does that mean she approves? But that was still the most embarrassing thing ever!!! (In case you didn't notice, that refers to her mom watching her kiss a guy five years older than she is in her room. XD)

"Thanks, honey. Bye."

Her mom left, closing the door behind her. Now, she realized that she had just been kissing Ikuto. Ah!!! What the heck! I'm too young for this!!! She thought. But still. She liked the feeling of it. It was as if that was where she belonged, in his arms.

Ikuto grinned at her, not believing what just happened. "Nice mom."

Amu blushed, "Thanks..."

"Hey, isn't boring to house sit along?..." (*hint, hint*, Amu)

"Eh, what are you suggesting?"

Ikuto smirked. Great he just smirked again. Amu noted.

"Amu, you're dense. I'll stay with you." He chuckled and laid back on her bed.

"H-hey! I am not dense!" Amu protested and shoved his arm aside.

She plopped on her back next to him and added, "But stay if you want."

She was happy. She had finally discovered where her heart laid, and she was with Ikuto, and that's all she cared.

Ikuto was now more content than any time in his life. They had both managed to shed their outer shell and really be the person that they are. And he had his little strawberry next to him. To him, it was a simple paradise.

**My longest chappy so far!!!!!!!!! Enough Amuto everyone? Don't worry, there's still more to the story! again, I'm taking story requests, and I will most likely fit it into one chapter or another. Keyword: most likely, so don't get pissed of at me if I don't. =]**

**Also R & R please! I love reviews!**

**Questions still going: My age and my fangirl obsession. The close guesses are 14 and 15!!! Keep going! almost there. The show HE is from is the first two words of my username. also, it's really obvious if you know where to look. And you CAN guess again!!! Thanks for all ur support!!!**

**I'll try to update as much has possible.**

**Karuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hachi!!! This is a strange chapter, and I decided to throw in some random characters. Also, since you people have not guessed the person I'm totally fangirling over... I'm taking it as you give up. Ok so I'm totally obsessed over Kiba from Wolf's Rain. And you probably don't know who that is. But Wolf's Rain is my favorite show. But my favorite pairing is Amuto cuz it's hilarious. There is like no romance for Kiba though cuz it's just him and Cheza, and there's nothing interesting. So it's like,**

**Kiba: hey, Cheza, I love you.**

**Cheza: This one loves you too.**

**The end. ...**

**Yeah.**

**Excuse the rant...**

**I think they're both bipolar cuz one chapter they're sad and another they're all happy and playful... Haha I know it's kind of my fault... This is gonna be a relatively longer chapter!!!**

**Oh yeah, I might change the rating to T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, or else they wouldn't have been nearly completely ignoring Ikuto for the last six episodes… I'm so frickin' pissed. And Manami's like jeez calm down.**

"So, anything new recently?" Amu asked awkwardly.

"Guh, well there are Easter goons crawling all around my house now. I haven't been able to get in for days."

"Are you serious?!? Where do you sleep?"

"In a tree... Like always..."

Amu jumped up, pulling Ikuto with her. "Yahh!!! You need a shower!!!" (Sound familiar?)

Ikuto chuckled as she threw a towel and some of her dad's old clothes at him. Then, she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um, Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not do anything awkward, like..."

"Like pull you into the shower with me?" He smirked.

"No!" Amu screeched, "Well, that too, but that's not what I meant. Can you not... say... or do... anything weird around... um... you know... um... Tadase?"

"Oh, the Kiddy King? You don't want him to know right?" Ikuto grinned, then frowned. "Do you still like him?"

"Wha?!? How d'you know I liked him in the first place?"

Ikuto raised and eyebrow. "Answer the question please.

Amu pouted. "Fine. I don't okay? But I still don't want to offend him... Hey don't change the subject! Don't tell him 'kay?"

Ikuto smirked. "Under one condition."

"Uh-huh..."

"If you tell you're other friends."

"Ack! No way!"

"Fine then at least one? You'll have to get around to it anyways."

"Ugh. Fin. Now go take your shower."

Ikuto smirked again. "Are you sure-"

"I'm pretty darn sure I don't wanna take a frickin' shower with you!!! Now git!" Amu growled as she blushed.

"Mind reader." Ikuto said under his breath loud enough for Amu to hear, still grinning.

Amu couldn't help but giggle. "It's more like I already know your daily cue."

Ikuto pouted. "Aww, you're no fun that way..."

Amu picked up the phone as she heard the shower start. Definitely Rima she decided. She looked at the clock. It was seven, so there was time for her to come over. It rung twice and Rima picked up. (Unlike some one who takes forever *Cough cough* Manami. *cough* XD No offense meant. ^.^)

"Hello?"

"Hey. Uh, Rima, I have to tell you something..."

"Important?"

"Yeah it... kinda is... Can you come over?"

"...Umm... Nagi's over here... Mind if he comes?"

Amu grinned. "Hehe, is there something between you two?" She teased.

"Shut up."

"I guess he can come too. Besides, I can't keep a secret from him..."

"'Kay then. 'Bye."

"See ya."

Amu hung up. She collapsed on the couch and sighed. Things were going a bit too fast for comfort...

Meanwhile... A girl named Yamabuki Saaya (Ring a bell?) walked down the street, flipping her hair and trying to flirt with random guys that go by. (Geez, one of these days, she's gonna get herself raped. XD) She saw two guardians from her school walk past and heard the blond one say "Amu said something about a secret..."

Hinamori Amu, huh? Saaya grinned evilly. I'll go eavesdrop and be sure to tell everyone. That'll settle the score. (What score? O.o Weirdo...) There was no way she was going to miss this. She snuck up and followed behind them.

Nagihiko rang the bell and Amu opened it in an instant.

"My family's not home. Come in."

She turned around and shut the door.

Saaya took the chance and darted in and hid behind a couch.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Rima asked coolly.

"Uno... eto... that is... I don't like Tadase anymore and..." She nervously tapped her index fingers together.

"That's it?" Rima asked.

"No..." Amu said awkwardly.

Yes! Tadase-kun's not going to be preoccupied by that Hinamori Amu anymore! Saaya thought.

"Well... I'm kinda already-" Amu was cut off.

Just then, a certain blue-haired cat boy walked in still dripping with no shirt on. It just proves how they say water makes guys look ten times hotter.

"-with-"

"HIM?!?!?!" Rima and Nagihiko shouted in sync.

Crap. Maybe another hot guy. Saaya thought.

She didn't know how wrong she was- in a way.

She couldn't resist but to peek over the side of the sofa, and almost had a heart attack. This guy was so far from hot. He was ginormously incredibly shmexy!!! (yeah, shmexy. XD) (This and any of following clarifications and comments on how hot Ikuto really is for the total enjoyment of Ikuto fangirls... and fanboys I guess...*sweat drop* *pats really Jealous Kiba on the head* ^.^)

Argh! Why does Amu get him?!?! Saaya raved. (Wow jealous much. O.o)

"Gah! Ikuto! Why didn't you put on the shirt?"

Ikuto smirked and Saaya nearly fainted. "But it's too small for me..."

"How the- When did you grow that much? It fit you last time..." Amu complained.

He held out her dad's shirt. Rima and Nagihiko stared.

Saaya was biting on her handkerchief (Like in the show) She was hyperventilating. He is the god of smexiness!!! (Actually Saaya, he's the god of the moon) Why does Amu get a hottie like him!!! So not fair!!!

Amu slapped her forehead and was blushing like crazy, and... let's just say a cherry would look green compared to her face. XD She high-tailed it outs there to find a bigger 's eyes were popping out at the slim yet well-toned body of the really hot guy with serious muscles a few yards in front of her. Woah. She nearly fainted. He sat down on the couch Saaya was hiding behind and shook the water out of his hair like a cat.

Saaya nearly squealed like a fangirl and gave away her presence.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" Nagihiko asked in disbelief after he recovered. Then he reached to the side and snapped Rima's jaw back in place. (Jealousy Nagi... Tsk tsk.)

Saaya's soul was coming out of her mouth. Ikuto sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you too."

Amu came in and threw a shirt on his face. He pulled it over his head. There was a really long moment of silence. (must be a really gay baby being born somewhere. XD)

"Hey guys can you not tell Tadase?" Amu asked.

Then Rima got an evil look on her face. O.O

"Under one condition..."

Oh great. Amu scowled inwardly. Deja vu much?

"What?" The word dropped flatly out of her mouth yet Rima was suddenly feeling protective of her life. (The scary side of Amu. XD That could be another fanfiction.)

Rime whispered in Amu's ear and Amu freaked.

"WHAT?!?!I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!!!"

Rima cowered. But she managed to raise an eyebrow and asked, "Again?"

Oh joy. Amu slapped her forehead. Really hard.

"You know you're going to get a concussion if you keep doing that, Strawberry." I bet you have no idea who said that. *Sarcasm*

"Zip it, kitty." Amu growled dangerously.

Nagihiko sweat dropped. "You've known each other long, haven't you. Like actually know each other..."

"Huh? Wha? H-how did you know?" Amu stuttered, surprised.

Rima grinned. "Well, if you don't wanna give it away, you shouldn't bicker like that, it's like you've know him so long you've already got tired of him."

Amu gave Rima a death glare and Ikuto snickered.

Nagihiko added. "And when he said the shirt was too small, you said that it fit last time." He grinned. "Does he take showers here often?"

Amu looked murderous and was about to slap her forehead again. Ikuto caught her hand and sighed.

"I leave you alone for about three hours and You've already developed a habit of killing your own brain cells." He muttered.

"So, you've been seeing each other often?" *stating the obvious*

Amu groaned and fell back. " I give in."

Unfortunately, she landed right on Ikuto. Crap. She sprang up but Ikuto pulled her back down. She struggled but it was no use anyway. Ikuto held her against his chest and smirked, resting his chin on her head. "I win."

Amu pouted. "Rima, why would you wanna see us do that anyways?" She wined. (Nothing like that. You people have a sick mind if that came into you're mind. XD)

"Hey I am your best friend." Rima complained.

"But what if Nagi doesn't want to see?"

"See what?"

"See them... Make out."

"Uhh... n-"

Rima froze him with a death glare.

"Ahh!!! Fine fine I do!"

Ikuto was trying really hard not to laugh. but he kinda failed. Just kinda. Amu felt him shaking with laughter and scowled. "I think, hehe, I think I'm getting to like your friends, Amu-koi." Ikuto said between bouts of laughter. Oh great.

"No way Rima." She declined.

Rima took out her phone. "Let's see, where is Tadase's number, I wonder."

"Argh! Fine!!! You're so mean!!" Amu jumped up and snatched her phone away. She gave her another death glare.

Saaya's handkerchief was about to rip was strain.

Rima giggled and gave Amu a shove right into Ikuto again. He caught her and smirked. Ugh. Amu thought. God danget, why does he have to be so darn hot. "Rima, you are soo gonna pay."

"Hey, Amu. Look up."

"Huh?" Her head shot up and was intercepted by Ikuto putting his lips on hers. She was caught in surprise and stayed frozen.

Rima waved her arms up and down in exasperation. "Baka!!! Kiss back you idiot!!!" That's kinda OOC Rima. o.o

Amu rolled her eyes. Her resistance couldn't keep up with her current boyfriend's hotness. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and moved her lips together with his. Ahh... His hair feels so nice when it's wet... Wait! What am I thinking?!? She felt an arm around her waist and another on her back. Their eyes slid shut as they savored each other, and shut out the onlookers.

"Pst. Rima..." Nagihiko whispered.

"What?" Rima whispered back, and Nagihiko noticed that she was still holding up her phone.

"...What the heck?!?"

"Hey, I had to know if she was serious about this." She replied shortly.

"Holy Shizzlebunnies..." Nagihiko gawked. "They're still at it... Hey doesn't Tsukiyomi work for Easter?"

Rima shrugged. "Man, how long is their breath? My hands are getting sore from taping it." She complained.

Saaya lay twitching on the floor.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavily to regain the breath. Amu was blushing like a tomato.

Ikuto grinned. "You know you liked it."

"Whatever."

"Hey, that means you agree!"

Amu growled.

Rima smile innocently. "By the way Amu, mind if I put it on Youtube?"

Amu froze. "Rima..." She said in a really scary voice. "If you do..."

Then she grinned. "If you do, Nagi gets it.

Everyone broke out laughing and Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Amu?" Nagihiko cut across the laughter.

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't he work for Easter?"

"He's forced to against his will. That's why he's here. They're hunting him down again."

"Oh, Okay... As long as that's why he's here..."

"Nagi, You Have a sick mind..." Rima said.

**A/N: Whoa... LOOOOONG chapter!!! Yay 4 me! I WILL tell you my age at the end of the story!!! Oh yeah I changed the rating to T.**

**R & R!!! ^.^**

**Hehe I made Manami jealous of Amu. XD I'm gonna avoid getting a bruise on my head... but she's jealous... and when she's jealous... *shudder***

**JK XD But you should have seen her when I watched the anime of Vampire Knight instead of reading the manga... *Remembering painful memories***

**Ja ne! ^.^**

**Karuki-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the really really late update!!! I had a lot of annoying stuff going on. And I noticed I spelled Sai wrong in the other chapter. I had some caps lock issues while typing the a and I ended up accidentally leaving it out... **

**I've had a lot of people tell me chapter 8 was hilarious. I was having a spaz moment around that time. XD **

**Ruikin is protesting my explanation of the "explosion" of her face... **

**What really happened:**

**One day, we were rehearsing an idiotic play for class. Ruikin was having a bad stomach ache. Then, the pain in her stomach went up into her face and her face started turning purple. Then tears started exploding out... O.o At lunch, we were laughing over something (probably anime) When her face turned purple and tears started spurting out. And she just sat there like, WTF. then Kiyuki started crying because it looked so real and we had to convince her that Ruikin wasn't really crying... It was just an involuntary tear duct spasm... O.o**

**XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**rant-**

**so more ****info about me... welll... I play the violin!!! That might be kinda important to tell... No, I did not take it up just cuz Ikuto did. I've been playing for nearly 4 years... and I've known shugo chara for like half a year... so when I first met Manami... she was like... you play the violin? OMG OMG OMG! And I was like... OOOOKay... O.o lol**

**But then I finally figured it out like the slow person I am... Then I got totally obsessed with Amuto and me and Manami spent 4 hours (or we spent 2 together and I spent another 2) listening to Yuuki no Uta, me figuring the notes with Amu's annoying voice in the background... and me writing it down. No offense to Amu. XD **

**Then we used even _more_ time for Manami to get used to singing with my violin... So yeah. And we sung/played it at Kiyuki's party. ^.^**

**My violin case... isn't white. It's actually black and it says Suzuki on it. (I know it's the last name of that little boy who is totally obsessed over Amu XD) It's actually also a music brand.**

**End of rant **

**dis****claimer: I disown shugo chara, or Shizzlebunnies... Shizzlebunnies is owned by Ruikin (RuikinIsBomb)**

**

* * *

  
**

Rima was flipping through random channels as they all sat on the couch. Ikuto insisted on sitting next to Amu, so, as a result, Amu insisted on sitting by Nagihiko and Rima, but since Rima wanted to sit by Nagihiko, Amu ended up with Nagihiko on her right and a certain cat on her left.

What happens is, in a way, Amu's own fault, since it was she who suggested watching TV since there was a really long moment of awkward silence. Now, she didn't know which was worse.

"Amu, do you have _any_ good shows on here? These suck." Rima complained, meaning there are no comedy shows on.

"Not my fault. Don't ask me." Amu replied in a bored voice.

Then, Rima had another one of those "Let's torture Amu" looks.

"Well, since there's nothing to watch, let's watch… THIS!"

She stopped at a screamer movie just as a scary _thing_ popped up.

Amu, of course, screamed and started throttling Nagihiko, which resulted in Nagihiko choking and squirming, Rima giggling, and Ikuto giving Nagihiko a very jealous glare.

After she let go of Nagihiko's neck, she turned on Rima who was doubled over in laughter.

"Rima, I swear, if you do that again…"

Rima laughed even harder and pointed to the other side of Amu. She turned around to a pouting Ikuto.

"Oh, so you prefer Nagihiko over me I guess."

"Hey, if you really want me to do that to you…" She leaped up and started strangling Ikuto.

He slid down to the floor panting. "Ok, fine, fine. No complaints here."

By now both Rima and Nagihiko were laughing so hard their faces were turning red and tears were coming out. (Haha, just like Ruikin's XP)

Amu snatched the remote out of Rima's hand and turned the TV off.

"I've got a better idea. How about we stop fooling around and start thinking about a way to defeat Easter!!!"

"Easier said then done, Amu." Rima replied. "We've been trying to do that the whole years. What do you think is so different today that you think we can find a way?"

Amu looked thoughtful for a moment, and then pointed at Ikuto triumphantly. "Him!"

Nagihiko got it first. "Of course! He works for Easter. He should know a lot more about it than we do."

Rima narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think he's gonna tell us?"

Amu sighed in exasperation. "Because he's been trying to bring down Easter a lot longer than we have! Hey, how long have you been trying, Ikuto?"

"…Um… I think… Less than ten years, more than five…"

Rima and Nagihiko stared. "Wow. And all this time we thought you were the enemy. Why was that?" Nagihiko pondered.

Rima thought for a while. "Tadase. But why does he hate…"

Ikuto grimaced. "Hmm. Personal issues, I suppose. He's never forgiven me for leaving…"

They were all silent.

"Ooookay. First, how do we disband them?" Nagihiko reverted back to the original topic.

"Hmmm… Overthrow the director?" Amu suggested.

"Wow. For once you use your head." Rima mused.

Amu stuck her tongue out. "So does that mean it was a good idea?"

"… I guess."

"Uh…" Nagihiko interjected. "Why don't we just get the embryo?"

"How?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Ummm… Do you people always argue when you talk?" Ikuto asked lazily.

"…No… Now that I think about it... Why are we arguing anyways?!?"

"But at least this is more fun than a normal boring, formal meeting at the Royal Garden…"

"I wonder why…"

"HEY PEOPLE!!! Off topic again…"

"Oh… Sorry Nagi… But thank god Rima brought Nagi along or we'd have been talking about goat cheese by now…"

Rima sweat dropped. "Why goat cheese?"

"Well excuse me for being random! Maybe I should have said secretive video taping instead of goat cheese…"

"…That's just as random…"

"WAY OFF TOPIC!!!"

"Oh…" Amu and Rima said in sync.

Ikuto had a very bemused expression on his face.

"Wait… Secretive video taping…" Nagihiko muttered. Then, all of a sudden, he snapped his head up and said, "I've got it!"

"Really? What do we do?"

"Okay, the plan is simple, but it would require Ikuto to… get caught."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Got any better idea?"

"…No…"

"Hey, Amu, I know you're protective of me, but just hear him out."

Amu pulled his hair. "Shut up.

"Ow. That hurt."

* * *

That night, after Rima and Nagihiko had left, Amu was sitting on a chair with her eyebrows knitted together. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

There was no reply for a moment. "… Yeah. It's the only thing we can think of right now. So we'll go with it and hope that it turns out alright."

"But what if we can't get you back?"

"If you get it there quick enough, you won't have to worry."

What if the connection breaks? Or…"

He grabbed her hand, startling her. "You worry too much. Come on."

He led her out the door and picked her up bridle style and jumped onto the nearest roof. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Hang on."

As they neared the water fountain, Amu hung onto his shoulder as he made a tremendous leap right onto the edge to the fountain, startling another young couple sitting on the bench, and immediately took off again, jumping into a tree, leaving the couple to rub their eyes in surprise, wondering if it was a hallucination.

_I'm kinda getting used to this jumping around on roof tops._ Amu thought._ I wonder how he does this without a character change._

After a while with the wind rushing past them and the cool night air whipping past her face, making the clothes flap in the air, she buried her face in his chest as the branches swept past them as he jumped down to the ground through a tree. She looked up and saw that they were in the clearing that was Ikuto's favorite spot to play violin.

He set her down on the ground and sat down. Leaning back on his hands, he lifted his head to the sky and said, "You can see the stars better from here."

Amu lay on her back and stared up at the heavens above. "Mmm… It's beautiful."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to us. I promise."

"You'd better keep it…"

"Of course," He whispered softly. "Send your hopes to the stars. They will always be here for you. No matter where I am, we'll be looking at the same sky. And even when there are clouds, the stars are still there, waiting for a chance to shine. That's what a voice keeps saying in my head, for as long as I could remember. Maybe someone has said that to me before, I don't remember. But the words are still clear in my head…"

"Thanks." Amu smiled, her eyes swept away from the flickering points of light far above her to the sapphire blue haired boy by her side, and smiled.

* * *

**Oh I know it's kinda short, and really boring. Maybe not that short. But still. Not to mention weird. And also totally random. I was kinda depressed cuz m story sucked compared to Ruikin's. And it's kinda annoying not to cus in here. My next stories will definitely have language. XD**

**Anyways, check out Ruikin's story-**

**Being part of Team Hawk by RuikinIsBomb**

**I LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE it!!! I was seriouly literally ROFLing when I read it. She only has the first chapter up. I'm so lucky she left the rough draft over at my house when she came over 4 Neji's birthday. I basically dragged her to the computer and made her upload the story.**

**Also check out her other story, Frappuccinos and Donuts**

**It's Yaoi, SasuSai.**

**And again, I'm so sorry for being a sucky procrastinater and delaying like 5 years before updating... :'(**

**But PWEASE R & R!!!**

**(Haha I sound so bipolar XD)  
**


	10. New chapter soon Author's Apology

**Apology:**

**I'm so sorry people!!!!!!! I haven't updated in so long you probably thought I died. Well, I guess I almost am seeing how much work I have to do. I'm working until 11:00 nearly every day. It sucks being me. Now I'm putting my procrastinating time into the next chapter. Expect it really soon!**

**Oh, I probably shouldn't get your hopes up. So probably in a few days. Hopefully a day or two. But then I have a recital on Wednesday so don't expect it then.**

**But I feel really bad about this. Some people probably thought I abandoned it. But I DIDN"T!!!! So pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase keep reading! I have a really bad writer's block for writing any straight couples right now. YAOI is brainwshing me. Oh well. Bear with me for a bit.  
**

**Karuki**


	11. Chapter 10

**Haiz! I'm back! I'm not dead and neva was! I am so sorry I didn't update in so long. I think my apology was slightly long and annoying, so I'll cut it short here. It's kinda sad I get grounded for not doing my homework in the right order... My dad makes me do the work he gives me first, then I have to practive like 2 hours of violin. And he says he doesn't care about my school work cuz it's my responsibilty to get it done and all he cares is that I have straight A's. Does that sound slightly strange to anyone? Well, anyways, On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ai duz not own Shugo Chara or its characters in any shape, way, of form!!!**

**

* * *

**Amu woke up early the next morning, which was a real surprise. She hadn't done that in several years, always getting to school last minute. Ikuto must have carried her back, since she didn't remember getting into bed. Last night, she had really seen the other side of Ikuto. She felt anxious to go to school. She put on her usual uniform and tackled the knots in her hair.

Her charas popped out of nowhere and shouted, "There's free Taiyaki today!!! Can we go? Please?"

Amu frowned. "Fine but just don't let anyone see floating Taiyakis..."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the three girls were gone.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! I'll keep us all out of trouble ~ Desu!"

Amu smiled. She could let Suu watch out for them. After all, they didn't have anything better to do at the "meetings" with Kiseki.

When she came into the dining room, there was no one there. she figured they were still at her grandma's so she grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it into the toaster. Ten minutes later, she was already out the front door.

She sighed deeply and reached out for her "cool and spicy " façade to cover herself. She started down the walkway and was suddenly launched backward. This time, though, she was prepared.

"Ikuto. Let. Go. Of. Me."

There was a loud purr behind her and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. She melted instantly and looked up.

"What do you want, Ikuto? I have to go to school you know! I can't stand here forever."

"Hmm. I wanna go with you then."

Amu freaked. "What? You can't go to SCHOOL with me!!"

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm just gonna walk ya there, kid. Relax."

_No matter what happens, we always act the same way. _Amu thought.

She sighed and smoothed back her hair. "Fine. But only to the front gate. Now let go."

They began walking down the roadside by side with Ikuto grinning as usual. Then Amu realized he should be in school too.

"Hey, aren't you going to school?"

"Nah. I'm ditching today."

"No. Go to school after you walk me there."

"Nuh-uh."

"You are going to school."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"What are you gonna o to make me?"

Amu screwed up her face, thinking hard.

"Hmm. I don't know. What do I have to do to make you go to school?"

"... How about... You have to hold my hand all the way there."

Amu opened her mouth to protest because that's what she usually does, but then paused and nodded. "Fine. I guess that's fair cuz you never go to school."

Ikuto was astonished that she didn't bite his head off for suggesting that. He stood there with disbelief written all over his face, but then it was wiped clean off by his trademark smirk.

Turning a corner, they ran square into Saaya, who looked like she passed out, jumped out a window, landed in a flower bed, ran a mile, and had no sleep last night. (Which was exactly what happened. XD)

Amu expected another weird challenge, but Saaya turned around and hightailed it somewhere far away.

Amu was mystified. "What's up with her today? She usually challenges me to a duel or something like that every time we meet..."

Ikuto laughed. "I bet it was me."

Amu elbowed him. (Which is really hard to do when you happen to be holding hands with that person. Their arm gets in the way. XP Either that or I'm just stupid. XD)

"_Suuuuure._" She said sarcastically. Ikuto clutched his side in mock pain and pouted. Until she dragged him down the road again.

Luckily, it was still early so the streets were clear of anyone who recognized Amu. But, unfortunately, the street were flooded with people who knew Ikuto. Which included a bunch of guys.

"Woah! Ikuto's hitting on elementary school students again!" one laughed.

"Yo, Ikuto. You gonna shared or what?"

Amu looked at him quizzically. "Huh? Share? What does that..."

Ikuto grimaced. "Well, those people are one of the reasons I ditch."

"So what's the other reason?"

"The teachers are imbeciles."

Amu stifled a laugh. Ikuto grinned. He loved when she laughed. It made him want to tickle her just to make her laugh harder. But he held back under the gaze of many "weirdo classmates".

Looking around, he mumbled, "Hold on tight, we're getting outa here."

Amu was used to his jumping around, so she grabbed on tightly just as he leaped over the nearest building. Amu was afraid of slamming into the ground but Ikuto caught her so he didn't have to jerk her arm off. "Hmm. I change my mind. It'll be easier to get to your school without the "impediments" through the back alleys. I'll carry you."

Amu nodded in consent. She didn't like his classmates too much either. If she had classmates like that, she thought, she would want to ditch all the time too.

When they turned onto the big street in front of the Seiyo Elementary, he put her down and weaved through the crowd that was crossing the street. At the front gate, they stopped together.

"You'd better go to school now."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Ikuto! We're in public!"

"So?"

Amu had a scary look on her face, so Ikuto hightailed it outa there. Fast.

At that moment Kukai walked by. "Yo, Hinamori! Was that Tsukiyomi?"

"Yep." Amu replied shortly.

"Woah! What did you do? He looked like his tail was on fire!

"I gave him a scary look."

"Uh... Why? It's not like he was going to kiss you or anything?" He joked.

"Well, actually he was..."

Kukai reeled backwards. "Woah! What the-"

He didn't finish since he bumped into a certain someone. He stared as that someone walked by, then muttered, "Is that Yamabuki Saaya? She looked like she passed out, jumped out a window, landed in a flower bed, ran a mile, and had no sleep the whole night!"

Amu grinned. "I know, right?"

* * *

**Urgh. Sorry. slightly short chappy. I'm just not finding the spark in straight couples right now... So I won't bore the hell out of u with all my rantings. Buuuut... I will scream one thing and I don't care if Ruikin skins me...**

**RIKU IS HAWT!!!**

**Oh yeah! Sora x Riku is just entertainment!!!**

**OK I'll stop creeping some people out now. Anyway... Don't expect a chapter very soon, it took me my pelt just to steal enough time to type it.**

**So... If u want a faster update, motivate meh!!! R & R!!!**

**Karuki  
**


End file.
